Bliss
by Live Write Love
Summary: If anyone had been spying on the Jareau-LaMontagne house that day, they would have seen nothing but happiness. ONESHOT


Author's Note: You know when you just get in that really weird happy mood, and get the urge to write something really fun, and care free? Well, this was the story that came out of it. It's not a big storyline or anything, I just think of it as a little snippet of happiness that we never get to actually see on the show. You can just imagine how rare these days are for them.

But anyway, I'd recommend just listening to _Someday (OK) _by _Joe Brooks_ when reading. Don't listen to the words but it just gives you a feel for the mood. I literally listened to it on repeat when I wrote this.

Okay, I apologise for the crazy long A/N - I get a bit carried away sometimes. Reviews are welcome, as usual haha.

* * *

Bliss

If anyone had been spying on the Jareau-LaMontagne house that day, they would have seen nothing but happiness.

Jennifer Jareau woke up to her husband wrapping his arms around her from behind, and planting a gentle kiss on her neck. She giggled like a helpless teenage girl and twisted in his arms to face Will, pulling him impossibly close to her.

"Well, good morning to you too," she smiles and he places a kiss on her nose.

"It's about to be." Will turns up the corner of his lip into a crooked smile. Just as he captures her lips in his own, their son comes in. Doesn't get more of a mood kill than that really.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Henry LaMontagne jumps up onto the big bed, nestling himself in between his two parents. It's not often that he'll run into their room and find both of them there, and they intend to savour the day.

"Hey Bud." Will pokes him in the stomach and he squirms away, caught in a fit of giggle. "What do you wanna do today?"

Henry takes his time, thinking of his perfect plan for the day. He glances through the gap in the curtains and his face lights up, leaning over to whisper in his father's ear, excitedly.

JJ pretends she can't hear what her son is saying, while Will feigns surprise.

"Hold it right here, Kid." Will raises his hand in the air for Henry to high five. He puts all his force in it, proud when his father pretends to be hurt.

"Is somebody going to tell me what this fabulous plan for today is?"

"A barbweque, Mommy! Pwease, pwease can we have one?" The boy must know that there's no way they can say no to that perfect face, the energy in his eyes. He's probably planning how to take advantage of it already.

"Of course we can, sweetie! Only if you help your Daddy though," she leans in, and whispers in her son's ear. "Don't tell him, but he's not very good."

Will was out of bed at this point and in the process of putting a top on. "Daddy! Mommy says you can't do barbweques!"

JJ tickles her son, underneath his ribs, making him squeal with laughter. "I thought you were on my side!"

She's so distracted with Henry, she doesn't notice her husband advancing towards her from behind until he grasps her around the waist and lifts her out of the bed. Will holds her tight in his arms while she struggles half heartedly.

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you." Will pokes JJ in the side, making her struggle and shriek, him being the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor. "What do you think we should make her do, Henry?"

"Pancake!"

Will held his struggling prisoner tighter, and made his offer. "Okay, we'll let you go if you make us pancakes."

When JJ says nothing, Will resumes his merciless tickling until she can't stand it anymore. "Okay! I accept, I'll make pancakes!"

Henry cheered for his parents as Will twisted his captive around so she faced him. "And a kiss, I'll let you go for a proper morning kiss."

JJ wraps her arms around his neck. "I think that could be arranged." They locked lips again, ignoring their son's sounds of disgust until he grabbed at both of their hands, tugging them laughing downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pancakes it is."

Will was sitting at the counter with his son when JJ brought in three small stacks of pancakes, all with whipped cream, the boys' with chocolate sauce and her own topped with raspberries and blueberries.

Henry didn't speak a word until he'd demolished at least half of his pancakes. "Can Unca Spence and Auntie Pen come too?"

"I can ask them Henry, they might be busy though." JJ looks at Will to ask if that's alright with him and he nods in agreement.

JJ swallows a mouthful of pancake, and pulls her phone out from her bag. "Hey Spence, you busy?"

* * *

Six hours later, and Jennifer Jareau opened the door to the godparents of the child balanced on her hip. Garcia didn't wait to be invited in. She scooped up Henry from his mother's arms and taking his hand, the two practically ran for the garden, following the smell of the barbeque.

Spencer Reid was not a small man, but JJ had to go on her tip toes to check it was him behind the rather large pile of presents in his arms, topped off with a dessert in a glass bowl.

"JJ." She heard a muffled voice coming from behind the presents. "Take the trifle, please?"

She laughed, and while Reid crouched as low as he could without dropping everything, she went on her tip toes to grab the delicate trifle.

"Come on, Spence. Just dump those in here, and we'll go join them in the garden." Spencer complied and JJ was taken back at the pile of presents Garcia had bought. "I really need to talk to her about this, are all these for my son?"

Reid nodded, meekly. "Except for that one." He pointed at a small black bag. "She said that one's for Will, but it's probably best to open it on your own." The poor boy looked confused. "No idea what she's talking about though."

JJ smiled and linked arms with Reid. Over the years she had come to consider him as one of her best friends, and in return he had become more comfortable with physical contact. He'd come a long way from that shy boy who once nervously asked her out on a date.

"Unca Spence!" The little blonde boy barrelled towards his favourite uncle, who crouched down with his arms outstretched, ready to embrace him. If people thought Reid made Henry happy, that was nothing compared to how Henry made the not so young genius feel.

JJ laughed as Garcia joined the two boys and they started messing around. She went over to her husband, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Will couldn't lie; he loved manning the barbeque, especially when his girl was right next to him. He turned and ran a hand through her wonderfully soft blonde hair, touching his lips to hers gently, as the kiss slowly grew more passionate. The barbeque tongs were left on the side, unforgotten, as were their surroundings. They were lost to the world until freezing cold water hit them right in the face.

JJ squealed and ran to hide behind her husband. "Oh no, you don't," he drawled, ducking to grant Henry and Reid full access to her. She screamed and ran.

"Go get her, Henry!" Garcia called safely from the lounge chair she was lying on. Henry didn't need telling twice and sprinted after his mother, faster than she had expected. He dived for one of her legs, effectively stopping her and making her attempt to stay on her feet.

"I got her, Unca Spence!" he smiled, gleefully.

"Well done, Henry!" Reid cheered, and started squirting water at JJ, without mercy.

She hopelessly tried to shield herself, but to no end. Reid let out a laugh and went to high five Henry, when he was tackled to the ground by Will. He wrestled the gun out of his hands and pointed it at Reid's hair. "Think you owe my wife an apology," he said, ominously, looking towards JJ who was tickling Henry without mercy.

"Hey, Will," JJ nodded towards the now sleeping Garcia. Together the four crept towards her, before shooting freezing water all over her, making her scream for help. She begged for mercy, but no one gave in. "Oh my lovelies," she threatened, when they finally ran out of water. "You are going to regret – wait, do you smell burning?"

"The sausages!" Will groaned, as he went to salvage whatever food they had left.

JJ shrugged. "Chinese?"

"Without the chopsticks," Reid mumbled.

* * *

JJ and Will lay in bed, holding each other close. "Today was a good day."

"Hmm." Will nuzzled his head into JJ's neck, kissing it softly, before drawling in his 'sexy voice'. "Day's not over yet, cher."

_Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions. Dalai Lama._

* * *

**Hope you liked, next chapter of _Born to Die_ should be up soon, if anyone reads it. **


End file.
